


baby take me higher (i want to feel you a little more)

by stalecoffee



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Trans Character, Unsafe Sex, sogo tops.............................., they're kinda drunk sorry, trans ryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalecoffee/pseuds/stalecoffee
Summary: The dozens of self-insert fantasies Sougo has had about this exact moment in time have done nothing to prepare him for this.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	baby take me higher (i want to feel you a little more)

**Author's Note:**

> i always just wanna give a heads up i use language im comfortable with for myself as a gay trans man but if ur trans and certain language makes u dysphoric heres a tw for that

At first Sougo hadn’t suspected a thing.

It’s not like it’s unusual for Re:vale to throw impromptu parties. It’s even less unusual for them to invite themselves over. It was slightly unusual that the party was happening at Idolish7’s dorm of all places, but after Sougo got the rabbit chat notification from Momo more or less requesting Idolish7 to host a party that Re:vale was throwing, he’d been so busy cleaning he hadn’t even had the chance to consider that this could be any sort of elaborate scheme. 

He’d started to get suspicious, though, when Trigger trailed behind Momo and Yuki, a bottle of wine in Ryuu’s hands as a thank you gift for the invitation Sougo definitely didn’t remember sending. 

His suspicion grew as Yuki handed him a glass of wine and instructed him to drink, to which he knew he wouldn’t have been able to say no even if he wanted to, practically downing half the glass with Yuki standing there in front of him. 

Now, with Momo and Yuki cornering him and Ryuu into a conversation in quite literally the corner of the room, Sougo’s almost positive there’s some kind of foul play at work but the slight inebriation leaves him unable to think about anything but the curve of Ryuu’s biceps as he crosses one arm over the other, eyebrows furrowed as he listens intently to whatever Momo and Yuki are talking about. He holds an empty glass in his hand, tracing the rim with his finger absentmindedly. Sougo had seen Yuki pour Ryuu half a glass of wine immediately after he’d poured Sougo’s and ignore Ryuu’s weak attempts at refusing the drink. 

“Oh! And I bought the sexiest poster of you the other day, Ryuu,” Momo continues his story, taking a long sip of beer in between thoughts. “I hung it above my bed so I can see you shirtless every night before I go to sleep! It’s made Yuki super jealous, though.” 

Ryuu laughs, light and airy and Sougo feels uncomfortably warm as he watches the way the blush creeps over Ryuu’s cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. 

Sougo takes a desperate gulp of his drink. 

“I’m glad you like our merch, Momo-san,” Ryuu smiles, words slurred ever so slightly, just tipsy enough for the ends of his words to get lost on his tongue as he speaks. “It means a lot-” 

“Oh Ryuu! Did you know, Sougo has tons of Trigger merch!” Momo interrupts, clapping his hands together as if he’d just remembers information of crucial importance to the conversation at hand. Sougo chokes on his drink, coughing and sputtering into his glass. Momo continues, pretending not to notice. “Sougo, you should show him!”

Sougo’s face feels hot as he frantically waves the suggestion away with his free hand. “N-no, Momo-san, I don’t think-” 

Momo cuts him off again as Yuki takes the half-empty glass of wine from his hand. “Don’t be silly, I’m sure Ryuu would love to see your collection. Wouldn’t you, Ryuu?” 

Ryuu nods, eyes soft and Sougo can’t decipher if Momo is currently trying to help him or kill him. 

Momo laughs, pushing them both towards the hallway with a strength that catches Sougo off guard. Yuki takes the empty glass from Ryuu’s hand as he passes. “Oh- and don’t worry about hurrying back,” Momo assures them with a pointed wink, shooting a thumbs up to Yuki that makes Sougo’s stomach drop to his feet. 

If Sougo is anything he is obedient, though, so he does just as Momo says: He leads Ryuu to his room, wondering what he must have done to make Re:vale hate him so much. 

Sougo opens the door slowly, stomach in knots with Ryuu only a few steps behind him. He’s so embarrassed he can’t even enjoy living out the long-awaited fantasy of bringing Tsunashi Ryuunosuke into his room that he’s positive every person on the planet shares. He’s much too preoccupied with the desire to melt into the floor as Ryuu takes a step inside. 

He wouldn’t say his collection of merch is overly extensive. It’s certainly impressive, though. That much he knows. 

“Oh, wow!” Ryuu laughs as he approaches an assortment of various photos and posters of Trigger spread across Sougo’s wall and shelves. It’s a happy laugh, Sougo can tell from the way it sounds, not judgemental or condescending - Ryuu never is - as he approaches what is more or less a Trigger shrine. “Oh, I remember this day.” He points at one of the photocards on the shelf, positioned carefully between various other photos and postcards of Ryuu. “You’re a huge fan of trigger, Sougo-kun.” 

Sougo nods, too embarrassed to reply but not nearly as embarrassed as he’d usually be given the circumstances. He thanks God for that glass of wine Yuki had poured him, and then silently thanks Yuki, because he’s sure that it’s having the exact affect on him that Re:vale had intended it would. 

What he wasn’t sure they’d intended, though, was when he pressed his lips against Ryuu’s out of nowhere, a kiss so brief Sougo barely had time to commit to memory the feeling of Ryuu’s lips against his own. Or maybe that had been exactly what they’d intended. As Sougo pulls away from the kiss, though, eyes wide with shock at his own recklessness, Re:vale is admittedly the last thing on his mind. 

“Oh my god,” Sougo whispers, disbelief quickly turning into regret as he touches his fingertips to his lips. 

Ryuu stares back at him, motionless as he mimes Sougo’s gesture. Sougo forces himself to look away, stomach in knots as he envisions every possible future scenario from here on out, all of which end in him apologizing profusely to Ryuu before either dropping out of the idol business or just ending his life completely. 

They’ve never talked about sexuality before. Actually, they haven’t talked extensively at all. At least not just the two of them. Every time they’ve been together outside of work someone else has always been around, whether it be Trigger or Tamaki or the rest of Idolish7. 

And it’s not that he assumes Ryuu’s straight (he’s been praying to god every day since Trigger debuted, actually, that he isn’t), he’s just positive that even if he is interested in men, there’s no way on earth Tsunashi Ryuunosuke could possibly be interested in him. 

“Tsunashi-san,” he starts, staring down at his fists balled on his knees, not daring to look at Ryuu, not sure he could handle how absolutely disgusted Ryuu must be with him. “I’m so s-” 

“I like you, Sougo-kun,” Ryuu cuts him off. 

Sougo’s silent, positive he must have misheard him but before he even has time to visibly react, frozen in place like a deer in the headlights, Ryuu cradles Sougo’s face in his hands, gently pulling Sougo towards him and kissing him again. 

It’s nothing like Sougo has (admittedly) spent months fantasizing about yet exactly what he’d imagined. It’s soft and sweet, Ryuu’s lips firm against his but still so warm and tender and Sougo’s mind goes completely blank for the first time in probably his entire life. 

The dozens of self-insert fantasies Sougo has had about this exact moment in time have done nothing to prepare him for this. 

Ryuu pulls away entirely too soon for Sougo’s liking, his eyes staring into Sougo’s, nerves painted across Ryuu’s face through his furrowed brows as if waiting for Sougo to break the silence. 

He doesn’t. Instead, Sougo kisses him again. Harder, this time, still just tipsy enough that he doesn’t even question himself when he begins to press Ryuu back against the bed. 

Ryuu gasps in surprise but doesn’t object as Sougo climbs on top of him, straddling his waist as he leans down to kiss him again, each press of his lips against Ryuu’s more urgent than the last. 

Sougo can already feel himself getting hard as he lets his hands begin to wander over Ryuu’s arms, grasping at firm biceps and defined shoulders before dragging his palms across Ryuu’s chest. He cups Ryuu’s pecs in his hands, squeezing just hard enough that Ryuu’s squirming beneath him, whining into the kiss helplessly. 

Ryuu’s hands reach up to settle on either side of Sougo’s waist, gentler than Sougo had expected they’d be, just light enough that Sougo can barely feel the warmth through his sweater and Sougo finds himself wishing there wasn’t so much fabric in the way. 

He squeezes at Ryuu’s chest again before pushing up the hem of his shirt enough to expose Ryuu’s abs, moving his hands to trace the curves of his muscles, the feeling of Ryuu’s skin under his touch a completely different kind of intoxicating. 

He kisses Ryuu again before forcing Ryuu’s shirt up and over his head, meeting no objection from Ryuu as Sougo begins to undress him. Sougo feels dizzy as he turns his attention back to Ryuu after folding his shirt and setting it off to the side, breathing staggered as he watches the rise and fall of Ryuu’s bare chest beneath him. 

The two sit in silence for a moment, Sougo catching his breath and trying desperately to clear his head despite the alcohol-induced fog making any rational and coherent thoughts just out of his reach. It's a full minute before Sougo speaks. 

“T-tsunashi-san,” his voice is tight in his throat and his heart is pounding so hard he can feel it in his ears. “Is.. this alright?” He can’t help but feel guilty at the way the knot settling in the bottom of his stomach mixes with the adrenaline in his veins to produce a frantic nausea that Sougo’s all too familiar with. 

Ryuu smiles, sheepish as he looks up to meet Sougo’s gaze and all Sougo can focus on is the specks of dark brown mixed with the gold of Ryuu’s eyes that he’d never been close enough to notice before. 

“Well, I’ve never done this before,” Ryuu admits, rubbing at the side of his arm and Sougo clenches his fists so tight he feels like he’s about to break his own hands. He hears what Ryuu says to him but it takes a few seconds before Sougo can really process what he meant. 

Ryuu’s a virgin. 

And with that Sougo feels something in him snap, like flipping a switch and suddenly Sougo’s realizing this is an entirely different Y/N fantasy than he’d originally imagined he was in. 

“But,” Ryuu continues as he looks away, eyes catching the light from the desk lamp and Sougo can’t recall if the room has always been spinning quite this hard. “I think I’d feel alright if it was you.” 

Sougo’s heart is racing a million miles a second, every fiber of his being trying desperately to keep himself back from jumping Ryuu right here and now. 

He kisses Ryuu again, slower, breath ragged before he lifts his own sweater above his head, tossing it to the side in a heap. 

In comparison to Ryuu he’s tiny, skinny and pale and awkwardly boney but he can’t find it in himself to feel embarrassed as he stares down at Ryuu beneath him. Instead, he grinds his hips down into Ryuu’s, his cock painfully straining against the front of his jeans as he grabs Ryuu’s pecs, thumbing his nipples as he kneads the soft muscle in his hands. 

Ryuu’s practically melting under him, squirming and moaning and Sougo’s vision blurs as he begins to unbuckle Ryuu’s belt, unzipping his jeans and moving off of Ryuu to remove his clothes completely. He folds Ryuu’s pants and briefs and places them to the side with his shirt, lightheaded at the wetness already coating the inside of Ryuu’s upper thighs. 

He stands to remove his own jeans before taking his place back on the bed, this time between Ryuu’s legs. 

This time Ryuu’s the one who kisses him, pulling Sougo down on top of him, Sougo’s cock dragging against Ryuu’s abs as Ryuu holds him down and Sougo moaned into the kiss uselessly. Sougo’s head feels hazy, entirely consumed by the feeling of Ryuu’s mouth on his and the feeling of his cock dripping precum onto Ryuu’s stomach.

As he pulls away to catch his breath Sougo finds himself in a sudden moment of clarity, just for a moment, fighting the haze out of his eyes as he looks around the room frantically. “Ah, a condom… I should have one somewhere-” He sits back on his heels, wracking his brain as he feels Ryuu’s hand on his thigh. It’s big- bigger than Sougo’s hand- and warm and Sougo feels like he’s oozing under Ryuu’s touch. 

“It’s fine,” Ryuu’s cheeks are red, pupils blown from what Sougo guesses is a mix of desire and lingering intoxication as he stares up at Sougo. “I want to feel you inside of me.” 

Sougo’s sure that if it wasn’t for how badly he wants to fuck Ryuu he’d have gone into cardiac arrest right about now. 

He can’t find it in him to reply, can’t find the words, he just nods as he presses Ryuu’s legs further apart and leans down towards him again. 

Ryuu’s leaking already, hole slick with wet and Sougo can’t even begin to form coherent thoughts as he immediately presses a finger into him. Ryuu gasps suddenly, arching his back off the bed and Sougo snatches his hand away.  
“I-I-I’m so sorry,” Sougo stammers, face hot as the fog in his mind clears for a moment. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No, no,” Ryuu lifts himself onto his elbows to look up at Sougo, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he looks up to meet Sougo’s gaze. “I’ve just never had anyone else inside me before.” 

Sougo feels weak as he fights the urge to let his mind pick apart the implications of that statement. He just nods, apologizing again before reaching to rub at Ryuu’s clit. It’s hard under his fingers, dark and straining against the hood and Sougo’s mouth goes completely dry as he rubs at Ryuu gently, wanting nothing more than to feel Ryuu’s clit against his tongue. 

He presses a finger into Ryuu, slower this time, gentle as he begins to fuck Ryuu. Ryuu’s tight, warm and wet as he fucks into him, and Sougo’s vision doubles in anticipation of Ryuu around his cock. After a few minutes he adds another finger and Ryuu is already arching off the bed, grabbing at Sougo’s arm as Sougo curls his fingers tentatively. 

When Sougo adds a third finger Ryuu is practically gasping for air, a thin layer of sweat slick across his forehead and chest as he tightens around Sougo’s fingers. Sougo’s so hard it aches, beads of precum running down the underside of his cock as he presses his fingers deep into Ryuu. 

“Sougo-kun,” Ryuu chokes, the hoarse words barely a whisper as he peers up at Sougo through half-lidded eyes. “You can put it in now.” 

Sougo stares blankly, eyes wide as he feels his face go red. He nods, pulling his hand out slowly, apologizing as Ryuu hisses at the sudden emptiness before pumping his wet hand around his cock. 

The feeling of Ryuu’s precum on his hand is enough that Sougo has to take steady breaths to keep himself from fucking his hand to completion. He leans forward to position himself between Ryuu’s legs, his hand slow and controlled, practiced as drags the foreskin back with his fist enough to fully expose the head of his cock. 

Without warning he slides the head of his cock through Ryuu’s lips and up against his clit slowly, dragging the precum leaking from Ryuu’s hole against the underside of his cock. He presses the head of Ryuu’s clit against his slit, squeezing the precum leaking out of his cock against it.

“Sougo-kun,” Ryuu presses his hips up towards Sougo, desperation straining his voice as he flinches against the direct stimulation. 

Sougo nods in understanding, dragging his cock back down through Ryuu’s lips as he presses the head against his hole. He’s tight. So tight Sougo can feel the room spinning around him as he pushes into Ryuu so slowly it’s almost painful, self-inflicted caution the only thing keeping him from pounding into Ryuu without a second thought. 

He’s practically gasping when he finally bottoms out, panting as he feels Ryuu around him since no matter how hard he tries he just can’t quite seem to keep the air in his lungs. 

Ryuu’s gasping too, gripping fistfuls of bedsheet gripped in each hand so hard Sougo uselessly lets the thought wander to the front of his brain that Ryuu might rip them if he’s not careful. 

Sougo waits for what feels like a lifetime as he lets Ryuu get accustomed to his cock, fingers digging into Ryuu’s thighs so hard he knows if he’s not careful he could leave bruises. The image of purpling marks against Ryuu’s muscular thighs forces its way into Sougo’s brain. He eyes closed as he silently counted to ten to try to keep his composure for Ryuu’s sake. 

After a few minutes of squirming on his cock Sougo finally feels Ryuu begin loosen up, just enough that Sougo doesn’t think he can handle waiting any longer to fuck him. 

“C-can I…” Sougo chokes out, not daring to look down at Ryuu. He doesn’t trust himself, doesn’t trust that he’ll be able to control himself at the sight of Ryuu, flushed and wet and spread around his cock. His cock. 

Ryuu nods frantically, eyebrows furrowed as he reaches for Sougo’s hand. “Please.” 

That’s more than enough for Sougo, everything he’s ever dreamed of hearing. He starts moving slowly, carefully, pulling out almost entirely before pushing back into Ryuu. Ryuu gasps, reaching up at Sougo weakly as he buries his cock inside of him again. 

The sight of Ryuu like this, the sight of him being fucked on his cock makes Sougo’s mind go blank, completely numb, the only thing he can focus on is the wet heat of Ryuu’s hole and the sound of skin against skin over the barely audible sounds of the party drifting from the living room. 

He fucks into Ryuu harder and deeper, eyes glued to his face, watching the way he lets his mouth fall open with his eyes squeezed closed so tightly that, were Sougo in his right mind, he’d stop and ask him if he was alright. But he doesn’t do that. Instead, Sougo presses Ryuu’s legs apart farther, pushing deeper into him with every thrust as Ryuu lets out a choked sob in response, covering his face with his hands. 

Ryuu’s loud. Especially after drinking. Loud enough that Sougo’s sure anyone in the hallway would hear but he can’t find it in him to care right now as he looks down at Tsunashi Ryuunosuke in his bed taking his cock. 

“Its big,” Ryuu gasps, breathless as he peers out from behind his fingers to meet Sougo’s gaze. 

Sougo doesn’t think he’s ever felt so delirious. 

“Tsunashi-san,” Sougo spits through his teeth, barely able to force out the words. He can hear his heart beating in his ears, stomach tight as he nears his orgasm. “Tsunashi-san, I’m close.” 

Ryuu nods, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he looks up at Sougo. “Me too.” 

Sougo’s breath is ragged, the heat in his stomach spreading to his chest and making him dizzy as he quickens his pace. “I’m going to come over inside of you,” He hears himself saying, the words falling from his mouth before he can process them. It’s not a question; he’s not asking. He feels possessed, drunk off the wet heat of Ryuu around his cock. 

“Yes… yes…. yes,” Ryuu repeats- its the only reply he can manage but it’s all Sougo needs before he’s cumming inside of him, hard and deep and Sougo refuses to let himself even think about regretting this. Ryuu moans softly, reaching down to rub at his clit, grinding his hips down on Sougo’s cock as he milks him through his orgasm. 

It’s not long before Ryuu's coming too, back arched with choked sobs caught in his throat as stray tears stream down his cheeks. He grabs at the bed sheets, frantic as he grinds down on Sougo’s cock through his orgasm. Sougo’s positive he never has and never again will see anything quite like Ryuu coming on his cock. He reaches down to thumb at Ryuu’s clit slowly, fucking him through the aftershocks, breathing shaky as he feels Ryuu tighten around him.

Ryuu’s glowing as he comes down from his orgasm, skin flushed and slick with sweat as he gasps for air. He stares up at Sougo with parted lips through half lidded eyes, the rise and fall of his chest slowing as he’s finally able to catch his breath. 

Sougo wants to fuck him again, wants him coming on his cock again, wants to watch Ryuu squirm against the bed as Sougo comes inside of him again. Sougo feels crazed. 

“Sougo-kun,” Ryuu whispers, voice shaky. “You can…” 

Sougo blinks at him for a moment before going red. “Ah, it’s okay if I…?” Ryuu nods. 

Sougo pulls out slowly, painstakingly careful not to move too quickly, eyes glued to Ryuu’s face. Ryuu exhales sharply at the emptiness when Sougo finally pulls out his softening cock. Sougo’s just about to apologize before he sees his cum spill out of Ryuu and onto the bed and Sougo feels the room spinning around him again. 

In that moment Sougo decides that maybe the universe and Re:vale and God don’t hate him quite as much as he’d originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to all out other sexy trans gays out there just trying to read some trans ryuusougo fic. its hard out here 
> 
> im actually at the point in my life where i dont know what to title fics if not just lyrics from kpop songs


End file.
